justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
I’m Still Standing
(Kids Mode) |artist = (Kenny Metcalf) |from = album |tvfilm = |year = 1983 2018 (Cover) |dlc = April 10, 2019 (NOW) |mode = Solo |dg = |difficulty = Easy |effort = Moderate |nogm = 2 |mc = 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = |gc = |lc = |pictos = 147 |kcal = |dura = 3:03 |nowc = ImStillStanding |audio = |choreo = |perf = Jaron Lammenshttps://www.instagram.com/p/BpXeK0ZFSMV/ }}"I’m Still Standing" by (covered by Top Culture in-game) is featured on , and . Appearance of the Dancer The coach is a man. He wears a bright yellow shirt, tucked into his trousers, and with a purple necktie, secured by a tie clip and black suspenders. The trousers are baggy and bright green with blue stripes. He wears an overcoat of the same shade of green, with a blue handkerchief folded into his right chest pocket of the coat, and three blue buttons on the coat. He wears a black hat with a aqua blue lace, a pair of round-rimmed sunglasses, and a pair of black shoes with light blue socks underneath. He resembles Elton John from the music video. Background The background takes place in a cartoonish city, with the coach surfing on a wheeled upright piano before jumping off and landing on the road. During most of the routine, the coach performs moves to avoid getting hit by falling objects that come from the sky, starting with flower pots. As the song progresses, the objects become bigger and heavier, among them being a ship's anchor, a safe, an 80's CRT TV, a metal rebar, an anvil, a 10-ton weight, a wrecking ball, a bathtub, a UFO, and a fishing boat. After the objects finish falling, the city tilts backwards by 45 degrees, sending the objects and the coach sliding down. In the chorus, the background quickly slides to a sunset before hurricane-strength winds blow several sheets of paper, some crates, a table lamp, and the aforementioned objects away and behind the coach. The background also shakes while the coach continues dancing, oblivious to the wind and the objects. Near the end of the chorus, the same crates and later a few refrigerators fall from the sky and clones of the coach pop out every time the word "Yeah" is said, in the same style as a Jack-in-a-box, before going back in. In the bridge, the background changes to a night scenery before a rogue wrecking ball comes in and attempts to attack the coach. In the final chorus, the wind continues blowing after the crates and refridgerators fall from the sky. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: Pretend to rub the brim of your hat. Gold Move 2: Lift your right arm and drop your left arm, both at a right angle, before bending to the right. ImStillStanding gm1.png|Gold Move 1 ImStillStanding gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game ImStillStanding gm2.png|Gold Move 2 ImStillStanding gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *Retro Vibes *Birthday Beats *The Epic 80s *Beginning of Just Dance World Cup *Simple Dances * *Birthday Beats *The Epic 80s * *All Songs K-R Trivia *'' '' is the second song in the series to be covered by Top Culture. **The cover was performed by Kenny MetcalfFile:imstillstanding jd2019 credits.png, who was credited as Top Culture. *An orchestral instrumental version of was used as one of the songs in Ubisoft s E3 2018 press conference.https://youtu.be/vHYtD8jWMTo?t=4424 *The coach’s silhouette appeared in the E3 Song Reveal video as part of the banner used to represent the “Gamescom Song List” playlist. *There is an error in a promotional gameplay picture: Sunny is seen to have gotten a "PERFECT" and an "OK" at the same time, resulting in the feedbacks overlapping. Gallery Game Files Imstillstanding_cover_generic.png|''I’m Still Standing'' Imstillstanding_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach Imstillstanding_cover_albumbkg.png| album background Imstillstanding_banner_bkg.png| menu banner Imstillstanding map bkg.png| map background Imstillstanding cover 1024.png| cover ImStillStanding_BC.jpg| cover ImStillStanding 890.png|Avatar Imstillstanding pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms postcard_imstillstanding001.png|Postcard 1 postcard_imstillstanding001_thumb.png|Postcard 1 (without logo) postcard_imstillstanding002.png|Postcard 2 postcard_imstillstanding002_thumb.png|Postcard 2 (without logo) In-Game Screenshots Imstillstanding jd2019 menu.png|''I'm Still Standing'' in the menu (8th-gen) Imstillstanding jd2019 load.png| loading screen (8th-gen) imstillstanding jd2019 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (8th-gen) Imstillstanding jd2019 menu wii.png|''I'm Still Standing'' in the menu (7th-gen) Imstillstanding jd2019 routinemenu wii.png| routine selection screen (7th-gen) Imstillstanding jd2019 coachmenu wii.png| coach selection screen (7th-gen) Imstillstanding_jdnow_menu.png|''I'm Still Standing'' in the menu Imstillstanding_jdnow_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Imstillstanding_jdnow_score.png| scoring screen Promotional Images Woman teaser.gif|Teaserhttps://www.instagram.com/p/BmqpoxWBcjz/ Imstillstanding instagram teaser 2.gif|Gameplay teaser (Instagram) Imstillstanding twitter teaser.gif|Gameplay teaser (Twitter) ImStillStanding CoverArt 04RTK 332961.jpg|Cover art Just-Dance-2019-212434.jpg|Promotional gameplay Adeyyo imstillstanding sweetlittle jdnow notification.PNG| notification (along with Adeyyo and Sweet Little Unforgettable Thing) Beta Elements Imstillstanding cover online kids.png|Unused menu icon for Kids Mode Others Imstillstanding thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Imstillstanding thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) 20180821 082638.jpg|The coach’s silhouette in the “Gamescom Song List” playlist Screenshot_255.png|Background Videos Official Music Videos Elton John - I'm Still Standing I'm Still Standing (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers I’m Still Standing - Gameplay Teaser (US) I’m Still Standing - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Just Dance 2019 I'm Still Standing - 5 stars I'm Still Standing - Just Dance Now Extractions Just Dance 2019 I'm Still Standing NO GUI References Site Navigation es:I’m Still Standing tr:I’m Still Standing Category:Songs Category:1980s Category:Rock Songs Category:Songs by Elton John Category:Songs by Top Culture Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Easy Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2019 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Removed from Kids Mode Category:Cutscenes Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2019 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Covered Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Jaron Lammens Category:Songs by Steve Ouimette